Warden Rumplestiltskin Collection
by Tie-grr
Summary: Belle French has found herself as leader of the Inquisition and has been tasked with the monumental effort of taking down the dark forces that Corypheus has gathered to his side. With the help of a merry band of misfits and friends, just what has the future got in store when a lonely Grey Warden, who spends his free time spinning, enters her world?
1. A Warden in the Hinterlands

"All of this effort for a Grey Warden."

"The Grey Wardens are a noble order, Varric, you are letting your experiences with just one man colour your view of the others."

"I am not letting anything colour my view - I am merely saying that I don't like hills." She could hear the dwarf huff behind her and couldn't help but smile. The Hinterlands were notorious for hills, after all. "Kirkwall didn't have hills."

"Kirkwall didn't have greenery either. Trees, wildlife, fresh air."

"It had wildlife."

"Rodents and hounds do not count."

Varric huffed again and fell silent, the conversation effectively coming to an end. Bringing Varric and Cassandra on her many travels never failed to make Belle laugh in a world where laughter was sorely needed. The high hills of the region tended to drag on without the right conversation to lighten the mood and her companions never failed to make her happy.

"Maybe he's going to be the rugged, handsome type. He might spend his hours down on the training field with the Commander. Do you think we can convince them to spar shirtless? Despite the snow, I mean, I am sure they can work up a good sweat."

A disgusted noise sounded from over her left shoulder and she stifled her laughter at the whining tone of the mage's response. "Whaaat? I'm bored back here and wanted to put my two coppers in. Nothing wrong with a little eye candy around Haven. I am sure that our esteemed party head shall agree with me."

Belle held up her hands, turning to face the trio. "I am staying out of this."

"Of course you are, you have the eye candy crushing on you. I have seen the way he looks at you when you are doing the rounds. Somebody has an admirer!" Dorian sing-songed to a chorus of Varric's chuckles.

She shook her head and laughed, turning back so she could see where she was walking. "I am ignoring you, Dorian."

"You're no fun." He whined but kept his peace.

The commander was a nice man; he was handsome, honourable, passionate and kind. And he seemed to have a bit of a crush on her but she was just not interested. He was a wonderful friend in the time she had known him and an incredible commander of the inquisition's forces, but not the man for her.

A few more minutes and they had a stunning view over the region. At their backs. Their Warden was through the pass, supposedly roaming near the red lyrium mine to clear the region of bandits now that the mages and Templars had been dealt with. A little more trekking and it would become a search for what she assumed would be a large warrior dressed in warden armour. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Andraste's tits!" Cassandra's admonishment was lost as a large body went flying over their heads, very nearly striking them first. A quick scout of the corpse behind them revealed the identity to be one of the bandits their Warden was stalking. Weapons were quickly drawn and the small group raced to the summit of the next hill where the scene before them was _not _what anybody had been expecting.

A slim figure stood in the middle of a clearing, battling it out with a burly looking swordsman clothed in the bandit group's colours. Swords clashed but the Warden in the thick of it wielded no shield. Surely he had not been the one to send that man flying through the air as though he were no more than a feather. But he was holding his own, moving with the speed and agility that his opposition lacked. He was winning quite easily. But just he was about to run him through an arrow came out of nowhere. A marksman to the south had spied the battle and was attempting to help out his companion, a fatal mistake on his part.

A sword ran through one man and an arc of electricity bolted through the air, taking out the marksman in one savage blow which had the entire party stepping back, despite their drawn weapons. "Andraste's _flaming _tits!"

The bodies were still smouldering by the time they made it to the middle of the clearing, the lightening having arced from the archer to the swordsman, the horrible stench of burning flesh filling the previously fresh countryside air. She could hear Varric commenting on the air quality _now_ but she ignored him.

"Judging by the fact you have not attempted to kill me yet, I am assuming that you are here for a reason." The Warden had sheathed his sword and was checking the pockets of the man at his feet.

"We were looking for you." Belle waited for him to straighten before she continued and was confronted with a pair of the warmest chocolate brown eyes. "W-warden."

"Me? What do you want with me?" He rested a hand on the pommel of his sword, a cage-like creation with an odd looking crystal held within.

"We are agents of the Inquisition and are looking for help. We are hoping to track down the Wardens who seem to have disappeared from Ferelden and Orlais. All except you, of course."

The Warden before them snorted and waved his hand through the air. "I travel alone; I don't have much contact with the others. I am afraid that I am not of much help to you."

"I would disagree." Belle smiled, watching the way he moved with great interest. "We could use all of the help we could get."

"Yeah, there's a hole in the sky and we could use you doing that lightning thingy on some demons."

"Varric." She warned over her shoulder but the dwarf just shrugged his shoulders, flashing her that bright grin of his. When she turned back to the Grey Warden she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I cannot fix the hole in the sky, sorry." He turned to walk away.

"I can." He paused and she felt a quick thrill of triumph. "But I need help to do it. I need the best people by my side. Will you join the Inquisition?"

She extended her hand towards him and sought those beautiful brown eyes only to find them glued on her own, not her hand. The silence between them stretched out and she was briefly concerned that he might turn her down and walk away. But his eyes slipped to her hand and he finally shook it. "I will."

She grinned brightly and shook his hand firmly. "Welcome to the inquisition, Warden Rumplestiltskin. "


	2. Nug

Rumplestiltskin quite liked nugs. Yes, they were useless creatures in every way, did very little more than squeal and run, but he liked them all the same. He'd seen his fair share of dogs, mabaris, cats and other less desirable creatures, but when he was idle and had a piece of wood to carve, it always turned out to be another nug. Once upon a time he had made a whole set for his son, a nug, a ram, the neighbour's cat, a whole zoo full of little wooden animals. Together they had spun the wool to make little jumpers for the lot of them and had even dyed some using berries and roots. Sometimes he thought about making a replica set for those that had been lost but he had never remained in one place long enough to keep them.

The squealing little creature was snuffling around in the snow just a few metres away, seemingly oblivious to the activity all around it. Haven was a hive of activity and Rumplestiltskin sought the quieter outskirts the camp. The forge was hardly a _quiet_ place but there were less people than in the camp itself. The steady sound of a hammer bouncing on the anvil then striking metal was almost soothing, rhythmic. It was an environment he could lose himself in, just stop thinking and use his hands.

A pair of Inquisition soldiers walked by and scared off his model but he could remember the general anatomy of a nug off the top of his head. The creature was beginning to take shape quite nicely and he raised his knife to finish one of the rabbit-like ears. As his attention drifted from the world around him his thoughts started to turn to a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes.

Belle - the Herald of Andraste – he much preferred her name to her title, was the most beautiful woman he was pretty sure that he had ever seen in his entire life. She had looked so beautiful when they had met that he had lost his ability to form sentences for a while, even if she was dressed in blood flecked armour. He had not spent much time with her since their journey back to Haven but he had found himself watching her on several occasions. And she wasn't just beautiful; she was kind, intelligent and funny and he had only had a chance to talk to her for a shirt while before duty had called and she was off visiting the Chantry and her advisors.

"Is that what I think it is?" He had been so lost in thought that he nearly took off the nug's ear, and the tip of his finger, in his surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" Belle's hand immediately landed on his shoulder, her other hand taking his hand which held the nug, checking if he had hurt himself. "Are you all right?"

He couldn't think straight and simply stared dumbly at her whilst she fussed over his hand. Finally he found his voice. "F-fine. I'm fine. And yes, it's a nug."

He was thankful when she let go of his hand and instead took the little wooden creature. "This is incredible."

"Ah, you're too kind.."

"No, I'm not. It really is." She dropped onto the crate beside him and giggled as she turned the creature so he could run along in the air. "This is really cute. Do you make many?"

He could feel her warmth against his arm and leg as she was sat up against him. She had dressed out of her armour and into a beige outfit decorated with silver studs. He wasn't sure that he liked it but he guessed that it was what she deemed comfortable.

"I used to. Travelling means I didn't really have anywhere to keep them."

"Maybe you could make some more now that you have somewhere to stay?" She smiled so brightly at him as she offered him the piece of wood. "It would be nice to see how your collection grows each time I come down to see you."

"You plan on seeing me often?" He tried to keep the hope from his voice; he refused to be like a youth with his first crush.

"Of course!" She turned that bright smile on him and he felt _exactly_ like a youth with his first crush. "I want to get to know all of my companions. I just wish I could get to know everybody in the Inquisition personally but the ranks are just growing so large every day.."

"Is that why you came down here? To get to know me?" He put his nug and knife down and clasped both hands in his lap.

"Is that such a surprise? I was just over with Cassandra and Cullen."

"Nobody is really interested in getting to know me. Just another run of the mill Grey Warden who wanders the wilds without a friend in the world." He had been alone for many years and now that he was suddenly surrounded by people who wished to get to know him, he was a little overwhelmed.

"I'm interested." She nudged him gently with her elbow. "Unless you don't want to tell me, of course.."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and immediately felt bad. His past was a dark and painful one, as was the case with many Wardens, and he would rather not relive it. But there were surely a few details that he could divulge to this incredible woman who was about to save the world.

"What would you like to know?" He was rewarded with another of those beautiful smiles.

"You're from the Free Marches?"

"Yes, the North. Starkhaven. Though I came to Ferelden when I was 8 years old. You're a Marcher too?" He turned a little to face her, far more interested in sharing his own life if she would share her own.

"Ostwick." She nodded. "A boring noble background of stifling balls and public imagery."

"And the dwarf. Kirkwall?"

"Ah, Varric. Yes, he comes from Kirkwall. You have a good ear." She was still smiling and he made a personal vow to make her smile as often as possible.

"And you have quite the collection here - people from all reaches of Thedas. It's impressive." He'd seen Iron Bull and Dorian; he had visited the Lady Montilyet and the spymaster. He was impressed by the amount of people had joined this cause.

"Except for the Anderfels. It seems they don't like the Ferelden winter."

He laughed. "I have only ever known one man from the Anderfels and I have to agree. Not built for cold. How are you not freezing?"

If he were a braver man he would have reached out to touch her sleeve but instead his hands just fidgeted in his lap. He was cold enough and he still had his armour on. But he was a scrawny little guy after all.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hand. "Maybe it keeps me warm. Who knows? We don't even know what it really is."

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you." He missed the slight blush tinging her cheeks.

The two lapsed into silence but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. The quiet was pleasant and it was nice to have her warmth pressed against his side. Finally he lifted the nug and held it out to her. "He's basically finished.. Did you want him?"

She took the little wooden creature in her soft little hands and he longed to touch them properly. She lifted the nug to examine him properly and nodded her approval. "I would love him, thank you. Be careful, though, or I may expect a new animal each time I come down."

She patted his hand and in an instant was gone again, heading off to continue her rounds of checking in on her companions. And he watched each and every step she took until she had vanished through the gates. Perhaps next he would make a ram..


	3. Drinks

The sun was setting low over the snow-capped mountains as she finally stepped out of Haven's Chantry – the Inquisition's base of operations. It had been a long day of dealing with politics and complaints, all of which seemed to lead back to the Chantry itself. She was bored of it all. If she had wanted to deal with whining nobles she would have stayed back home. Her feet led her straight to one of her closest friends in this place and he greeted her with a smile.

"Finished the rounds, princess?"

"Princess?" She questioned, frowning at the sound of it in her ears. It didn't suit.

"What, no good?" The dwarf chuckled and waved one hand airily. "All right then, how about beauty?"

She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "I have no say in the matter, do I?"

"Not at all." Varric laughed, a full laugh that made her happy – pleased that she had lightened his mood a little.

"Up for a drink?" She gestured to the tavern behind the tents.

"Always."

The tavern was always full of life and it warmed her heart to hear the laughter and chatter even when there was a massive hole in the sky, pouring out more and more demons every day. They were doing good things here, making good strides towards fixing this, repairing the damage which was done. People were able to enjoy life a little more again.

Sera was laughing loudly behind them as she and Varric settled down at the end of one of the long tables, each with a mug of the best ale Haven had to offer. Their conversation was easy and happy, the pair sharing laughter and tales. Varric's were always the best, of course, and she soon gave up telling her own tales in favour of simply listening to the dwarf's fantastical stories.

"And then- then Hawke kicks him off the dock and the poor bastard screams 'I can't swim, 'elp me out!' to which Hawke just shrugs and walks off. The guy eventually got hauled out by some kids but he didn't dare try smuggling again."

She laughed as Varric took a mouthful of his ale. She would love to meet Hawke one day. She had heard so much about him, read the book like most people had, but Varric's tales made him sound like such a different man. Everybody knew the Champion of Kirkwall from his title but she wanted to know the man. The one who laughed and joked with his friends whilst playing Wicked Grace.

"He sounds like a great man."

"He is. Maybe I'll introduce you one day." He raised his mug and took another drink. "So long as Cassandra ain't around."

The door opened to their side and Belle laid eyes on Rumplestiltskin, the Grey Warden of the group. He didn't say a word as he crossed to the bar and picked up his own mug of ale. Varric turned to see what had caught her attention and smirked. "Ol' grey got your fancy, beauty?"

"What?" She turned back to him, a blush tinging her cheeks. "Wait, what did you call him?"

"Look, we aren't going to have a discussion every time we do this." He raised both hands to her. "Nobody else has complained about my nicknames."

"I just don't think it suits him, is all." Her blue eyes drifted back to Rumplestiltskin as he drank at the bar.

"Well, why not? He _is _of the Grey and he _is _older than most of us here."

"That's the basis? I thought you were more imaginative than that." She scoffed, baiting him with a smile. "It sounds more like a title than a nickname."

"All right then, what do you suggest, our esteemed saviour?

"That's not my job; I just fix holes in the world and slay demons." She grinned and raised her mug to him, listening to his laughter.

"I shall come up with something new. You know, you're awfully pushy. I am glad you weren't around in Kirkwall, you'd have always been changing _my _story." He tapped his chest.

"I thought it was Hawke's story?"

"Same difference." He shrugged with that same grin plastered on his handsome face as always.

Behind her Rumplestiltskin had finished his drink and she heard his stool scrape on the stone. Varric smiled knowingly as she turned to watch him leave. But the Warden never made it as far as the door until one of her other companions appeared, an elf who did not often visit the tavern and never for a drink.

The two stopped barely more than a foot apart, each of very similar height as the human was not exactly a tall man. The chatter in the tavern came to an almost immediate halt and the air itself almost crackled with pure mafic, as though both men were trying to draw magic to their sides in protection. Neither of them needed a weapon to do some serious damage.

Belle and Varric shared a glance, wary of just how the situation had turned. This wasn't right..

"Dark One." The elf greeted lowly, causing murmurs amongst those present and a sneer to form on the Grey Warden's face.

The sneer turned into a smirk as he bowed his head a tad. "_Elgar Fen_."

The elf huffed and stalked past, allowing Rumplestiltskin to walk out the opposite door, the pair leaving almost in sync with the other. Gradually the chatter and laughter grew once more but Belle and Varric were not laughing.

"What in Andraste's flaming knickers was that all about? Was that Elvish?" The dwarf drained the last of his ale and called over for another. He needed it.

"I- I am not sure. I know that Solas didn't like him.. He told me he wouldn't come with me if Rumplestiltskin was by my side but I have never seen anything like that."

"What is this nonsense about Dark One and elga-thingy.."

"I am not sure." She played with her mug. "I shall have to ask. But we have bigger things to worry about, right now. So long as those two don't kill each other.."

"Before the hole in the sky is fixed. Then they can tear each other apart." Varric chipped in with a smile, trying to lighten her mood. But he could tell it wasn't helping.

She felt uneasy about the entire situation. She could only pray that things would not get worse.

_I was thinking of this chapter for quite some time and finally got down to writing it. I will not be translating the Elvish for you as it is more exciting to explain it later ;)_


End file.
